A Clash Of Men And Reptile
by Wildstriker
Summary: AU: A portal opens within Lustria and one saurus oldblood ventures into an unknown world. How will the world of ice and fire fare with a child of the old gods.


A/N: Here is a new story I been working on as I try to figure out what to do with the Gods and Monsters story. This is an au where an saurus oldblood ends up in the world of ice and fire. I won't go directly into his backstory but to simply put he is the Atriox of the lizardmen, throughout the story some details will be given. I apologies you find any errors and hope enjoy the story. Also the armor Krul'Lok is given was inspired by Lordstevie's lizardmen art work.

Chapter 0: Prologue

Sothoryos:

Within the dense jungle of Sothoryos a wild animal was grazing. The animal was a large boar, unknown to the boar it was the target of a hidden hunter. The hunter was seizing up it's target and waited the right moment to strike. Sadly the boar soon got it's sent and looked in the direction of the hunter. The hunter then charged out of it's hiding spot and reveled it self. And it would the last thing the boar saw as the hunter threw a spear in the boar's skull.

_"Long ago we ruled the lands called Lustria. But all that changed when the portal appeared, at first we thought the demons were invading once again. I was wrong. Once through the portal I saw an __unknown land, at first I thought I was still in Lustria but everything was different. Sadly before I knew it the portal was gone. I was now stranded on an unknown land, but not for long."_

Within the forest a saurus warrior was carrying a dead boar back to the rest of his brothers. It had almost a millennia since the lizardman appeared and in that time they conquered and built within the deadly lands of Sothoryos. The most difficult part had been done, ensuring a great enough number was created. At first the had lived in a massive cave system that acted as their home. Over time their numbers grew until they had an army of saurus, skinks and kroxigor at the ready. Leading this army was a saurus oldblood by the name of Krul'Lok who was the first and only lizardman to enter the world. Through out the conquest the lizardmen had faced the many threats of Sothoryos and horrifyingly survived them. After a few centuries the first temple city was built thus giving the lizardmen a proper home however there were still dangers they had to face. In the conquest the lizardmen had manged to tame some the wildlife such as the Wyverns and walking lizards, other creatures such as the giant apes were hunted down along with the giant serpents. However the Sothoryi inhabitants were hunted down to extinction do to constant attacks on the lizardmen's hunting parties.

After a millennia the lizardmen had conquered and built two more temple cities within northern Sothoryos. Thanks to Krul'Lok's leadership the lizardmen now ruled their new homes unchallenged, but that would eventually change.

* * *

Sothoryos, 5,000 B.C:

On the coast of the souther continent a new conflict had arrived, the Ghisgary empire. The empire had thought to expand their reach to Sothoryos however they did not take into account the new rulers of the southern continent. At first the ghiscari kept their distince from the lizardmen, but that changed when some of the ghiscari tried to capture some of the lizardmen for slavery. The result that came was expected. The lizardmen and the ghisgary began a war with eachother, sadly the ghiscari were not prepared for what had come from sparking a war with the lizardmen. Those who came from this Ghiscari empire were sadly not prepared for what had came, their forces were crushed by the lizardmen who didn't even use their full force. All it took to have the ghiscari abandon Sothoryos was the slaughter of a large majority of their number to return to their homeland, but it would not be the last time the lizardmen would see them.

After pushing the ghiscari out of Sothoryos Krul'Lok had patrols sent to the coast in case the ghiscari came back.

Ever since he first arrived Krul'Lok had served as leader of the lizardmen and had made sure they could survive. The fact that they had built three temple cities pulse a forth was on the way gave the oldblood pride as he was essentially rebuilding the work of his people in a new land. But that didn't stop him from his doubts, for here he was in the position that the slann always held. Although they were mage priest they were still their leaders but with them back in Lustria it was only him. There were times looking back that he did question some of slann's rule but now that he was in their position he wanted to make some changes for his new home and his people.

* * *

Sothoryos, three centuries later:

It took a great deal of time but Krul'Lok had seen the completion of their fourth city as well as bringing back some wildlife from Lustria. It made the oldblood smile to see a carnosaur again. Over the three centuries they had been met with attacks from the empire of Ghis, but each time they were thrown back. But things were going to be different for the lizardmen were gathering a large army and they were preparing to send a powerful message to the ghiscari.

Essos,Ghozai:

On the coastal island of Ghozai a slave auction was going on. As the slaves were in chains they could do nothing but wait their turn as each one was sold to a master. The next slave to be sold was a young women who had valyrian features. Before the bidding could begin a thunderous rumble was heard, what came next was both an answer to the slaves payers and a nightmare to ghiscari slave masters. Crashing through the city walls was a massive beast of scales and teeth and with a mighty roar came the army of the lizardmen.

Riding atop the carnosaur was Krul'Lok who was leading this army. However this attack would be vastly different from when he fought in the lands of Lustria, not only would he slaughter the ghiscari but he would free the very slaves they took. It wasn't long till the ghiscari force in Ghozai charged at the invading force of the lizardmen with spears and swords at the ready. Both sides soon clashed in the middle of the market, the sound of battle reigned over the city with warriors on both sides fighting with all their might. Within the battle a saurus warrior was tarring a ghiscari's throat out with his teeth while another bashed one's head to mush with it's club. Soon the few slaves who were freed joined in the fight, the slave masters stood no chance.

It took only half a day to take control of Ghozai and even less to free all the slaves. Although they couldn't understand eachother the lizardmen allowed the freed slaves to go with them.

* * *

Essos, Ghis 4,700:

After their first attack of the Ghiscari empire the lizardmen soon learned of another empire,the valyrians. Like the lizardmen they too had tamed mighty beasts the dragons from the fourteen flames. Both had a common enemy which was the Ghiscari empire, it was because of this an alliance was formed. As a token of good faith the valyrian lords had gifted Krul'Lok a set of valyrian steel armor. The armor was as black as obsidian with gold lining the edges of the armor and had two smooth blood red rubies on the shoulders.

The Ghiscari wars were one sided. With the combined might of the Valyrian free hold and the lizardmen the Ghiscari territories were taken and the armies were left devastated by the numbers of their opponents. Sadly for the ghiscari a third army had joined their enemies, the kingdom of Sarnor. The combined might of the three armies crushed the common foe without mercy.

Sadly this alliance would not last. After the defeat of the Ghiscari empire the Valyrians eventually took up slavery and it was this action that caused great disdain among the lizardmen. Krul'Lok chose to take his army and return to Sothoryos and had remained till the doom of Valyria.


End file.
